wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Sunset-Ashes Fanfic
Princess Sunset probably has some words messed up. Please don't fix that, it's supposed to be that way. If you see bad grammar somewhere else, feel free to help out. Thanks! Ch. 1 Hatching Day! Queen Ruby looked down at her egg, a beautiful scarlet color. She knew this would be the day. She couldn't wait to hold her new dragonet in her talons. Prince Cliff, Ruby's little boy, sat beside her, watching the egg intently. Cliff was only 2, and Ruby hoped that he and her new baby would get along. Tap.Tip tap. '' "Oh!"'' Ruby squealed. She could here the little one breaking the egg. Suddenly, a huge crack split down the center of the egg. A tiny little nose poked through. It wiggled for a while, and the rest of the shell fell down around the child. The dragonet inside was a red candy color. She was gorgeous, and seemed to radiate energy off all her scales. Her wings were huge, Ruby noticed. The little dragon could've used them as an umbrella. Ruby stroked her with one claw, and the dragonet puffed out a plume of smoke. " What do you think of Sunset-Ashes, Cliff?" She turned to her son, who said " Pretty, Mommy!" Ch. 2 Two Years Later Sunset-Ashes, or as most dragons called her, Sunset, was always an explorer. She liked finding rooms in which no dragon had been in years, and she would hide there. For a very long time. ''Queen Ruby would often have to send out search parties to scour the kingdom, having to tell them when they got back that Sunset was in the castle the whole time. It was embarrassing. That's why one day, she retrieved Cliff, her 4 year old dragonet, and had him babysit Sunset. "Cliff, will you promise to take good care of Sunset until I get back?" she asked her son. She had to make a trip to the Kingdom of the Sea. Now that the war was over, she had been sending help to Queen Coral for assistance in repairs. She felt awful about attacking her during The SandWing Succession. Even if she had at least 100 staff under her command, Sunset always slipped through their talons. That's why she needed her most trusted advisor and greatest Hide n' Seek player she knew, who just happened to be Cliff. " Of course Mother! Next time you see me and Sunset in three days, we'll be spotless!" " Great, Cliffy!" Ruby replied. " But I thought I told you to stop calling me Mother. Its ''way ''too ''formal! Just call me Mommy!' Cliff giggled. " Okay, Mommy!" Ruby kissed Cliff and Sunset-Ashes on both cheeks, and the siblings watched her fly off into the sunset. "Okay, Sunset, it's time to go to the dining room! It's DINNER TIME!" Sunset's face lit up. She shot ahead of cliff down the hallway, and Cliff ran to keep up. " DINNER TIIIIIIME!" ''she yelled. ''Princess Sunset-Ashes and Prince Cliff spent the next two days laughing and playing. They spent lots of time exploring the kingdom under their Aunty Peril's supervision. The story picks up the morning of Queen Ruby's return. Ch. 3 Breakfast's Going Great... Sort Of The next morning, Cliff awoke with a tiny snout in his face. A normal day, then. " Good morning, Sunset-ashes!" Cliff exclaimed. "Brekfast," she chirped. " Brekfast please now." " Okay," Cliff replied. Let me get dressed. He slipped on his armbands and polished a red agate embedded next to his eye. They walked to the kitchen and sat down at the little table, where the siblings often ate breakfast, instead of in the formal dining room. In front of them, their top chef and good friend Kindle was tossing a carrot and lettuce salad for Cliff and herself to share in a big bowl. Off to the side, there were waffles cooking over a fire for Sunset. "Morning, kiddos!" Kindle exclaimed. She had a friendly expression on,, like always. "Waffles!" Sunset screeched. "Waffles, waffles, yes yes YES!" "Okay, okay," Kindle said with a giggle. She put 3 waffles on a wooden plate and set them in front of Sunset. As the little princess reached over to grab one of them in her eager talons, Kindle laughed. " No, no, no! Not yet Sunset-Ashes! I need to add something!" She turned to a crate of fresh blueberries and picked out a handful that looked especially ripe. "Here, try a blueberry!" Kindle said happily. " They are super yummy!" She popped one into her own mouth and handed a big one to Sunset-Ashes. Sunset-Ashes shoved the whole blueberry in her mouth. As she chewed, she made a face of disgust. "Yucky!" she said. "My tummy no like blueberries!" "Oh I'm sure you're over-exaggerating Sunset- Ashes," Kindle said with a smile. She started dropping blueberries onto Sunset's waffles. "No! Yucky! No yucky blueberries on my yummy waffles! No, no, no!" Sunset clawed at the waffles, but Kindle easily shoved her hand away. "NO, NO BLUEBERRIES!" Prince Cliff held her talons away from the waffles. " Sunset, it's OK!" he said soothingly. "Kindle is just letting you try ''some blueberry waffles, and if you don't like them, then we can take off the blueberries." He twined his tail around hers, and this usually would've calmed her down, but not today. She tore free from his grasp and turned to Kindle ferociously. ''"Kindle! don't want BLUEBERRIES!" ''And with a final snarl she roared, " KINDLE, STOP!" Ch. 4 Wait, WHAT?! Kindle froze. Like, stopped in her tracks. She was still breathing, but she didn't move a muscle. "Yejhhftruguds?" she tried to ask. Her mouth was shut, and it wouldn't open. Cliff knew this was ''NOT ''normal. "Kindle?" he asked. "RJHYGH!" she replied. " Erm, um, oh! I know! I'll get Peril!" Cliff grabbed Sunset-Ashes talon and led her out of the kitchen, through several hallways, and up two flights of stairs to the bedroom he knew was Peril's. He walked in, without knocking because it was an emergency, and well, because, Peril couldn't open doors, so there wasn't one to knock on. "Peril! We need your help!" Peril looked up from a rock she had been carving into the shape of a MudWing Cliff knew to be Clay, Peril's love who she ranted about on long flights. " Who? What? Oh, Cliff, Sunset, good to see you cuties! What do you need?" she asked a bit distractedly. " Well, um, you see, Kindle, she kind of, sort of, froze?" Cliff said awkwardly. "Wait, what?! Froze, like, IceWing froze?!" She asked hurriedly. She had had all too bad an experience with rude IceWings in the past. ''Winter, she thought, and shuddered. Here, burn this Peril. Wow Peril you iiidiiiiot why did you even think of burning the scroll?! Now you've set free an evil demon dragon who was an absolute boooother to my roooyal IceWing aaancestors! Roar roar, growl, hisssss! " No no! Like, just stopped moving, like, like magic or something!" Cliff said. Uh-oh. Another thing Peril hadn't had good experiences with. But, she had told Ruby that she would look after the young in's, and she didn't want to be banished again, sooooo. So, I guess I'm dealing with some magic freeze-ish magic with a thing against chefs, then? Ch. 5 An Animus in The Family Peril inspected Kindle carefully. She had to be careful, or else she would burn her scales off. " I'm not sure what's going on..." Peril said. " Try taking me through what happened, kids." Cliff described to Peril what happened. " Well, Kindle was trying to put blueberries on Sunset's waffles and-" "Yucky!" Sunset- Ashes interrupted. "Yeah, I know how you feel, Sunset. I don't like blueberries either," Peril agreed. "PERIL, FOCUS!" Cliff yelled. "Sorry, sorry! Okay, so what happened after that?"Peril asked. " Well, Sunset-Ashes got really, really mad. Like, a stage 4 tantrum!" Peril nodded. She had seen a stage 4 tantrum. They weren't pretty. Cliff continued. " Sunset- Ashes was yelling and clawing at the waffles and she roared and yelled 'KINDLE, STOP!' and well, Kindle obeyed. But like, sort of like she was doing it against her own will." This gave Peril a nervous itch. She didn't like this, any of this. There hadn't been one in the SkyWing tribe for hundreds of years, Peril knew. Could Princess Sunset- Ashes be the first one in centuries? No, surely not... But, Peril looked at the way Kindle was frozen in place, and she knew it had to be what she feared. Sigh. Not another one! " Sunset- Ashes, tell Kindle that she may move at her own will again," Peril said. " Kindle, you may move at ur own well agin!" Sunset exclaimed. Just as Peril had predicted, Kindle unfroze, and looked bewildered. Peril heard talons walking toward the kitchen, and the laugh of Queen Ruby, who was saying farewell to her friends, who had plans to be elsewhere at the time. She walked into the kitchen, and said, " Mommy's home!" No one answered her. She looked at the confused, bewildered, and fearful faces all around here. "Peril, Kindle, what's going on here?" she asked. Peril looked into Queen Ruby's beautiful concerned eyes. How could she put this lightly? I don't think I ''can put something like this lightly,'' she thought. " What's going on here," Peril said slowly, " is that I think your daughter, Princess Sunset- Ashes of the SkyWings, is the first SkyWing animus in centuries. Hope you guys liked my fanfic about my OC Princess Sunset-Ashes and my other brand new OC, Kindle! Hopefully, there might be a part two, maybe starting tomorrow or next weekend! Thanks for reading, bye! By Shadowdancer Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions